Second Confederate Congress
The Second Confederate Congress was the second and last regular session of the legislature of the Confederate States of America. Members of the Second Confederate Congress were chosen in elections held in November 1863 and only served one year of their two-year term since the American Civil War ended and the Confederacy was defeated. Sessions All sessions of the Second Confederate Congress met in the Confederacy's capital of Richmond, Virginia. * 1st Session - 2 May 1864 to 14 June 1864 * 2nd Session - 7 November 1864 to 18 March 1865 Leadership Senate *'President of the Senate': Vice President Alexander H. Stephens *President pro tempore: Robert Mercer Taliaferro Hunter of Virginia *President pro tempore ad interim: William Alexander Graham of North Carolina (1865)http://www.csawardept.com/history/Congress/2nd/index.html House *'Speaker of the House of Representatives': Thomas Stanley Bocock of Virginia *Speaker pro tempore: William Parish Chilton, Sr. of Alabama http://www.csawardept.com/history/Congress/2nd/index.html Members Senate X': served in the First Congress (ie reelected for this Second Congress). 'Alabama * Robert Jemison, Jr. X''' * Richard Wilde Walker '''Arkansas * Robert Ward Johnson X''' * Charles Burton Mitchel '''X (died 20 September 1864) **Augustus Hill Garland (took his seat on '' 8 November 1864 - ''Appointed to fill vacancy) Florida * James McNair Baker X''' * Augustus Emmet Maxwell '''X Georgia * Benjamin Harvey Hill X''' * Herschel Vespasian Johnson '''X Kentucky * Henry Cornelius Burnett X''' * William Emmet Simms '''X Louisiana * Thomas Jenkins Semmes X''' * Edward Sparrow '''X Mississippi * Albert Gallatin Brown X''' * John William Clark Watson '''Missouri * Waldo Porter Johnson X''' * (vacant caused by the inability of the Missouri legislature to meet and elect a senator) **George Graham Vest (took his seat on '' 12 January 1865 - ''Appointed to fill vacancy) '''North Carolina * William Theophilus Dortch X''' * William Alexander Graham '''South Carolina * Robert Woodward Barnwell X''' * James Lawrence Orr '''X Tennessee * Landon Carter Haynes, Sr. X''' * Gustavus Adolphus Henry, Sr. '''X Texas * William Simpson Oldham, Sr. X''' * Louis Trezevant Wigfall '''X Virginia * Robert Mercer Taliaferro Hunter X''' * Allen Taylor Caperton '''X House of Representatives Sorted in districts of Election X''': reelected '''Alabama *Thomas Jefferson Foster X''' *William Russell Smith '''X *''Congress refused to seat Representative-elect'' W. R. W. Cobb, an avowed Unionist; the district was not represented; *Marcus Henderson Cruikshank *Francis Strother Lyon X''' *William Parish Chilton, Sr. '''X *David Clopton X''' *James L. Pugh '''X *James Shelton Dickinson Arkansas *Felix Ives Batson X''' *Rufus King Garland, Jr. *Augustus Hill Garland '''X (resigned to become CS-senator 8 November 1864) **David Williamson Carroll (took his seat on '' 11 January 1865 - ''Appointed to fill vacancy) *Thomas Burton Hanly X''' *Richard Barker (Appointed to fill vacancy) '''Florida *Samuel St. George Rogers *Robert Benjamin Hilton X''' '''Georgia *Julian Hartridge X''' *William Ephraim Smith *Mark Harden Blandford *Clifford Anderson *John Troup Shewmake *Joseph Hubbard Echols *James Milton Smith *George Nelson Lester *Hiram Parks Bell *Warren Akin, Sr. '''Kentucky *Willis Benson Machen X''' *George Washington Triplett *Henry English Read '''X *George Washington Ewing X''' *James Chrisman '''X *Theodore Legrand Burnett X''' *Horatio Washington Bruce '''X *Humphrey Marshall *Eli Metcalfe Bruce X''' *James William Moore '''X *Benjamin Franklin Bradley *John Milton Elliott X''' '''Louisiana *Charles Jacques Villeré X''' *Charles Magill Conrad '''X *Duncan Farrar Kenner X''' *Lucius Jacques Dupré '''X *Benjamin Lewis Hodge (died 12 August 1864) **Henry Gray (took his seat on '' 28 December 1864 - ''Elected to fill vacancy) *John Perkins, Jr. X''' '''Mississippi *Jehu Amaziah Orr *John Tillman Lamkin *Israel Victor Welch X''' *Henry Cousins Chambers '''X *Otho Robards Singleton X''' *Ethelbert Barksdale '''X *William Dunbar Holder X''' '''Missouri *Thomas Lowndes Snead *Nimrod Lindsay Norton *John Bullock Clark, Sr. *Aaron H. Conrow X''' *George Graham Vest '''X (resigned 12 January 1865 to become CS-senator) *Peter Singleton Wilkes *Robert Anthony Hatcher North Carolina *William Nathan Harrell Smith X''' *Robert Rufus Bridgers '''X *James Thomas Leach *Thomas Charles Fuller *Josiah Turner *John Adams Gilmer *James Madison Leach *James Graham Ramsay *Burgess Sidney Gaither *George Washington Logan South Carolina *James Hervey Witherspoon, Jr. *William Porcher Miles X''' *Lewis Malone Ayer, Jr. '''X *William Dunlap Simpson X''' *James Farrow '''X *William Waters Boyce X''' '''Tennessee *Joseph Brown Heiskell X''' *William Graham Swan '''X *Arthur St. Clair Colyar *John Porry Murray *Henry Stuart Foote X''' (fled to Canada before completing term) *Edwin Augustus Keebel *James McCallum *Thomas Menees '''X *John DeWitt Clinton Atkins X''' *John Vines Wright '''X *Michael Walsh Cluskey Texas *Stephen Heard Darden *Caleb Claiborne Herbert X''' *Anthony Martin Branch *Franklin Barlow Sexton '''X *John Robert Baylor *Simpson Harris Morgan Virginia *Robert Latane Montague *Robert Henry Whitfield (resigned 2 March 1865) *Williams Carter Wickham *Thomas Saunders Gholson *Thomas Stanhope Bocock X''' *John Goode, Jr. '''X *William Cabell Rives (resigned 7 March 1865) *Daniel Coleman DeJarnette, Sr. X''' *David Funsten '''X *Frederick William Mackey Holliday *John Brown Baldwin X''' *Waller Redd Staples '''X *LaFayette McMullen *Samuel Augustine Miller X''' *Robert Johnston '''X *Charles Wells Russell X''' '''Arizona Territory * Marcus H. MacWillie X''' '''Cherokee Nation * Elias Cornelius Boudinot X''' '''Creek and Seminole Nations * Samuel Benton Callahan See also * Provisional Confederate Congress * First Confederate Congress Category:Government of the Confederate States de:2. Kongress der Konföderierten Staaten von Amerika it:Secondo Congresso Confederato ja:第2回アメリカ連合国議会